talesofgaiafandomcom-20200215-history
Skye Jamieson
Skye Jamieson is a Starfleet Lieutenant and Communications Offficer aboard the Enterprise NX-01. She was originally a Corporal in the Marine Corps, formerly know as MACO (Military Assault Command Operations). Background Like many others, Jamieson is the sole survivor of her family. An only child, her parents, Beatricia and Alastair, were high-flyers and diplomats with little time for their daughter, who was raised in boarding schools in Switzerland, Boston and London. Skye was a University student when the inhabitants of Earth were forced to evacuate. She finished her degree on Gaia, some five years later. She started working as a civilian at Starfleet Command as soon as it was put together on the surface of the planet, helping set up the databases and keep them up to date on the survivors, and the development of the fledging new colony. Tracking down material, surface scans and maps, potential suppliers and helping reuniting families, Skye found herself interested in the research and filing process and took her role as 'librarian of information' very seriously. Aged 23, she used her work as a way to cope. Her political studies and the whole research process for complete archives soon led to reporting, documenting and photography... and a need to facilitate and defend the right of every survivor to have access to the salvaged and/or gathered information. This was not necessarily condoned by Starfleet, but Skye did make a good case, and helped draw up a charter of sorts. MACOs When most civilians were encouraged to learn combat and self-defence techniques taught by both Starfleet and the Military Assault Command Operations teams, Skye decided to enroll in the MACOs and found herself in Charlie Squad as a groundpounder and sniper. Her background and recent work for Starfleet made her the perfect candidate to also take on the job of the military forces' own private archivist, capturing the troops' hard work and dedication in the field. It also helped smooth over the civilian officials in having a journalist at heart, reporting to them on the training and activities of the men and women there to defend the colony. As a Lance Corporal, Jamieson was appointed by Chief of Security Lt. Cdr. Alexandra Styles the official press spokesperson to ex-Starfleet, self-proclaimed news magnate Paul Sullivan in all MACO matters. Years went by and Jamieson served both sides well. When the threat of the Xindi escalated once more and the Delphic Expanse spheres continued to encroach further into the Alpha quadrant, destroying Ferenginar and getting dangerously close to Cardassia and Bajor, Maj. Tom Merrick led his soldiers to Bajor to help the Bajorans militarise themselves. Jamieson spent the better part of two years there and, to her absolute surprise, fell in love with Tal Danon, a Bajoran Law Enforcement Officer. Engaged and about to make Sergeant, she would have remained on Bajor as liaison after the war. But deployed at Azati Prime, Officer Tal was killed in action. After the Xindi War After Azati and the loss of her fiance, Jamieson returned to Gaia but left the Marine Corps. Needing a drastic change, she decided to make officer, in Starfleet. Using her language skills, she specialised as a Communication Officer. She now serves aboard Enterprise NX-01 as part of the Bridge crew. She still sees her old unit at the Slain Beasts tavern every time the ship puts down. Personality Skye Jamieson is an achiever. She likes to think she knows what she wants and she'll do what is necessary to get it. Not necessarily a bad trait, this makes her a fighter. Unattached and somewhat appearing cold, she, more often than not, comes across as insensitive and self-centered. Though some of this may be true, her goals are ultimately rather altruistic, even if she wouldn't begrudge fame for herself while on the way there. Her upbringing has a lot to answer for in regards to the driven woman she has become, and since she was mostly on her own and had to fend for herself with no one to look out for her while growing up, save nannies and strangers in a string of boarding schools, she feels she doesn't need anyone. To see her go about her life, one might be inclined to believe her. The years on Gaia have both jaded and mellowed her some but Skye is still self-sufficient and needing to keep busy, ever pushing on. Maybe more so since Bajor. She doesn't like to admit it but leaving the Corps was effectively an attempt at running away from a painful reality. Proof of that is in the fact she still has no real home on Gaia, choosing instead to move above Fabien's tavern when she had to leave the barracks. Statistics *Height: 5'5" *Hair: blond *Eyes: brown *Age: 37 *DOB: 14th July *Place of Birth: Vancouver, Canada *Race/Species: Human (Terran) *Distinguishing marks: MACO tattoo on her left shoulder blade. Qualifications: Political Science student. MACO training. Starfleet Officer training. Communication Technology. Languages: English, Italian, Romansh, Bajoran and Andorian Previous Assignments: Librarian/archivist/reporter, Gaia; Special assignment as covert liaison between Chief of Security Alexandra Styles and The Rumblings' Paul Sullivan; Corporal, MACO/Starfleet Marine Corps, Charlie Squad, Gaia Company.